1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a bevolute gearing system which transmits torque between non-intersecting shafts at right angles to each other.
2. Prior Art
It is often desirable to transmit torque between non-intersecting shafts. It is customary to transmit the torque by using at least one gear which is beveled or tapered to accommodate the grooves in the second gear. The Trbojevich patent, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 16,371 discloses a conventional gearing system. The gearing system includes a spiral beveled gear which mates with a worm gear. Although the Trbojevich patent discloses the use of teeth which are shaped in the form of an "modified" involute of a circle, it does not disclose a bevolute gear system as set forth in the present invention.
Another conventional gear system is disclosed by the Williams patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,469,290. The Williams patent discloses a beveled "pinion" which is designed to mesh with a "wheel." The Williams patent does not disclose a bevolute gear system including a pinion gear which is flat and in one plane. Further, the Williams patent does not disclose a second gear which is designed to include teeth which are shaped in the form of an involute spiral.
The Chou patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,764, discloses a variable speed drive mechanism. A rotatable platform 24 is mounted within the housing 10 and is adapted to be engaged by the disc or wheel 17. By moving the wheel 17 radially inwardly or outwardly in the housing extension 14, the speed of the turntable 34 is varied. It is important to note, that torque may be transmitted between the two elements disclosed in the Chou patent by means of a gear system or by employing magnetic forces. The bevolute gear system of the present invention clearly distinguishes over the disclosure of the Chou patent by employing first and second gears which include teeth which are shaped in the form of an involute spiral.